Luigi's Mansion 8 : Maze of Nightmares
Luigi's Mansion 8 : Maze of Nightmares ''' (known as '''Luigi : Creep Mansion in PAL regions) is the eighth game in the Luigi's Mansion series, released for Wii U. Synopsis Luigi, with Polterpup sleeping on his detent, is watching the picture being took by Strong Greenie from Luigi's Mansion : Dark Moon. However, then, he hears King Boo laughing. He decides to go outside, where he notices the Treacherous Mansion is infested with ghosts AGAIN. Suddenly, a Hider, who had sneak him up from behind, takes his Poltergust 5000, and throws it into the wall, thus nearly destroying it. The Plotergust malfunctions, transforming him into Polter Hitman, a dangerous robot. Luigi, who can't believe a Hider should do that while friendly due to the Dark Moon, and Polterpup flee to the Bunker, where E.Gadd and R.William combine the Poltergust 3000, the Poltergust 5000 (a copy) and the Poltergust 4000 (from Mario Kart) into one powerful machine : The Poltergust 1200 ! But when they arrive back at Luigi's house, it's revealed why the Hider broke the Poltergust 5000 : The Dark Moon is not broken, but all the ghosts are brainwashed and hypnotized by The Brain ! He also trapped King Boo and the Koopalings into mind control ! And the Brain even parodies Star Wars by freezing Bowser into carbonite ! Luigi will need to go through all the mansions again, including some new ones to save the planet from being conquered by The Brain ! Mansion A list of all mansions in the game. *'Luigi's Mansion' : The tutorial mansion of the game. This level has no boss. This mansion is basic-themed. *'Gloomy Manor' : The first mansion of the game if the tutorial stage (Luigi's Mansion (place)) is not counted. Gloomy Manor is basic-themed. A brainwashed Strong Greenie serves as the boss. *'Secret Mine' : The second/third mansion of the game. The boss is Bogmire and the mansion is winter-themed. *'Old Clockworks' : A old, egyptian, themed mansion from the antiquity. The mansion is ancient-desert themed and King Boo serves as the boss. *'Haunted Towers' : A jungle-plains-themed mansion, wich exists as two towers. Everywhere are plants and flowers. Gold Ghost Under Lieutenant is the mid-boss and Sister Lucinda and Sister Belinda are the bosses. The first mansion to have a mid-boss. *'Treacherous Mansion' : The sixth/fifth mansion of the game. It's meuseum-themed with many exhibits and is called Treacherous Mansion because it could tumble in the dark abbys next to it at any moment. Big Boo is the boss. *'Scary Villa' A holiday villa rental placed near the ocean at night, and is thus water-themed. The boss is Gooper Blooper. *'Bowser's Castle' Bowser is frozen in carbonite here, as well the Koopalings have been held captivity here. The boss is Ancient Poltergeist. *'Foggy Ruins' : Here lives King Bill, who knows how Luigi can invade the ScareScraper. There's many haze and brume. The Posessors are the bosses. *'ScareScraper '(Thrill Tower in PAL regions) : The final mansion. Before Luigi can enter, he needs to return to the Foggy Ruins to ask King Bill how to get in. The entire mansion is a maze and is the only one to have no missions. The mid-bosses are Creeper Launcher, Beetle Whisperer, Primordial Goo, Bomb Brothers and Terrible Teleporters and ALL their 40 variants, and Big Polterpup, Spooky, Boohemoth and Boolossus, and later Gobber is fought. The Brain is faced as the final boss. Ghosts VERY IMPORTANT NOTE : This list does not count (Mid)Bosses. A list of all ghosts in the game in the order they are encountered. *''Gold Ghost'' : Has 10 HP, attacks by punching. *''Blue Twirler'' : Has 30 HP, attacks by twirling. *''Ghouler'' : Has 160 HP, attacks by posessing things. *''Sneaker'' : Has 50 HP, is completly invisible, attacks by scaring Luigi causing him to run away in panic and take 25 Damage. *''Hider'' : Has 45 HP, attacks by hiding in stuff and launching projectiles with a slingshot. *''Creeper'' : Has permanent hp, requires one Power Surge to defeat, tortures Luigi if he gets trapped in his body. *''Boffin'' : Has telekenesis to throw books and/or bricks into Luigi (100 HP). *''Gobber'' Very fatty, belly punches as attack (200 HP). *''Gold Greenie'' Attacks by 'diving'/'swimming' into Luigi, occasionally tries to flee, has 40 HP. *''Greenie'' : 260 HP, attacks by punching or using equipment. *''Strong ghosts'' : Much stronger variations of Greenies, Hiders, Sneakers, Slammers, Boffins and Gobbers, having more HP and attack power. *''Slammer'' : 538 HP, making him the strongest of all the normal ghosts, attacks by creating a schockwave. Trivia *This the first fanon Luigi's Mansion game to be based on Luigi's Mansion : Dark Moon and not on the first game. *Strong Greenie is a character in this game. *Gold Ghost, Blue Twirler, Boolossus and Spooky are the only ghosts from the first game to reappear in this game. *Luigi's Mansion 8 : Maze of Nightmares is the first Mario/Luigi game to be released for non-nintendo consoles. *This is the first Luigi's Mansion game to '''''NOT feature Mario and the Mushroom Meuseum anywhere in the game. Category:Games